1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for energy and performance optimizing job scheduling.
2. Description of Related Art
Electricity costs for powering and cooling the computing infrastructure in data centers is increasing. The environmental impact of such powering and cooling is also increasing. In today's computing environments, a set of jobs (also called tasks) are often scheduled in one of two ways: to increase computational efficiency of processing the set of jobs or to decrease power consumption in processing the set of tasks. To date, however, no job scheduling is carried out that takes into account both computational efficiency and power consumption of a set of jobs.